The Casualities of Hosting
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Being a Host means more than just catering to beautiful girls and trying to fulfill all of their wildest dreams. It seems like a fairy tale world that is full of dreams. These their stories, the Hosts, and the twisted lives that they lead. Couples apply.


Author: Hello! And where does this come from, you ask? Way out in left field, apparently. I was searching for Kyouya fanart, and I realized just how much I love the Tamaki/Kyouya pairing. It is wonderful and all together adorable, for the most part. This is completely random, but I love it and think that I'll write more stories like this for Ouran. The title comes from the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Ouran Oneshot **

Kyouya was not a jealous person by any standards.

However, he was a man that had certain limits, like any mortal. These limits could be tested, and most of the time they were never pushed.

Then Haruhi Fujioka stepped into his life.

Or, more precisely, she stepped into Tamaki's life.

Still, he managed to keep his cool and remain calm. He never let the façade slip from his features. After all, he had a role to play, and he would not fail the president of the Host Club.

Then, there was the moment when Tamaki called himself Haruhi's "daddy". He remembered the way his muscles had tensed under his clothing, and how he'd had to summon all of his self control to let the condescending smile slip easily into place.

After all, he wasn't a jealous man.

Then came the moment when it seemed that Tamaki's whole life was starting to spiral around Haruhi. He continued to refer to himself as her "daddy" and he had eyes only for her.

Suddenly, Kyouya became way more stressed than he had ever been.

Still, he was not a jealous man.

Then he watched as the look in Tamaki's eyes changed. He stared at Haruhi with a silent longing, all the while calling her "daddy's little girl".

For the first time, Kyouya wanted to be violent.

He was not a jealous man.

However, he was fast approaching his limits.

Tamaki didn't seem to notice, not really. He'd always been close to Kyouya and in his mind, nothing had changed. At least, he didn't think so.

The others, however, Hunny and Mori and the Hitachiin Twins, noticed very well the changes occurring between the "mother and father" of the Host Club. Hunny didn't really understand, though, what exactly had changed so much. The Twins had a better idea than their senpai, but it was Mori who understood it all.

Because sometimes silence afforded him a better view.

One day, Mori noticed the way Kyouya stalked around the music room. He was tense and not very happy. His eyes kept flashing behind their glass shields, never settling on anything for very long.

He took it upon himself to tell Tamaki-senpai.

So he did what he could, without being too blunt or too vague.

"He would easily take himself out of the picture. All you have to do is ask."

The look on Tamaki's face afterwards was one of pure confusion.

The days wore on and Tamaki seemed to grow closer to Haruhi and farther from Kyouya. It was ridiculous, Hikaru thought, that they couldn't communicate with each other. As always, Kaoru agreed. The Twins were also beginning to understand the situation.

Hunny was still behind, but catching up, if only because of Mori's more impatient moments when he was watching "mommy and daddy" in silence.

Then came the school festival.

They were all in the music room, attending to their guests and enjoying themselves thoroughly to some degree.

It was, however, the moment that Yoshio Ootori slapped his son in the middle of the music room that everything changed.

Tamaki's body tensed as he watched Kyouya's glasses fly to the floor. Whatever the elder Ootori said, he missed, but his heart clenched as his best friend reached down to grab his glasses.

It was then that Tamaki realized what Mori had meant. Kyouya had been humiliated and hurt in front of their peers and their families because he served every wish that Tamaki had.

They wouldn't be able to talk until later at the dance.

Afterwards, Tamaki pulled Kyouya to the side so they would not be seen.

Before Kyouya could ask his compatriot what he wanted, he felt warm lips press eagerly to his.

After all, Tamaki was a very jealous person.


End file.
